How it all began and changed
by animepunkgirl97
Summary: A day everything changed.How just one lost changed everything. since that person is important to the Z-gang. What will the Future hold for everyone? Will a new evil come? if they do what will happen? a T/P and G/B story. Rating for maybe later chapters.
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBall Z or the characters. I own only the characters that I made up.

"Blah"- Talking

'_Blah'_- Thinking

**Blah- **POV or a new place

On with the Chapter: How it all began

Ever since one of the most horrible day came the Sons and the Briefs house was very quiet. Unusual huh? No Bickering from Vegeta and Bulma? No fighting between Trunks and Bulla? No Screaming from Chichi to Goku. No more stealing food from the fridge without Chichi knowing from Goku or Goten? No more appearances from the frying pan of doom? For all come to an end when someone close to them died away? Who you are wondering? Guess who it is. For those who didn't get it then lets give a hint for all those. Look at the name in the sentences above. Whose name wasn't mention? For that is the person had died away. For those who found out the mystery person is then great job. For those who did get it then think harder and reread the sentences above. Again if you didn't get it here are two clues. One of them is that she is a girl. The other one is that she is the granddaughter of Goku and Chichi, the niece of Goten, and the daughter of Videl and Gohan. Yes. You guessed it. The mystery person is Son Pan.

The warrior, a true sayain, the extreme tomboy and the extreme daredevil, Son Pan had died. She had died at the age of 21, what a young age. Pan had died in front of everyone. No one could of stop _them. Them,_ has in the evil that had killed Pan. Two blasts, one to her stomach and the other to her heart. Many heart broken, many didn't know what was happening and others were too stubborn to listen. Bulla, M. Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo knew, though they knew nothing could stop them. Nothing can, expect Pan, but she, unfortunately, couldn't stop them in time. For she was too worried about her family, her friends and mostly the person she loved.

For she had never showed she had loved him, for she had wanted him to be happy then she will be happy. For that him was, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He was supposed to be marrying Tsuyayaka, though he realized he didn't love her. He loves Pan, but he had noticed it too late. When he say her bloody body, lying there, a few yards in front of him, he had cringed, he held back tears and his heart dropped. Trunks walked over to her died body, stood next to his future self who was next to Vegeta, next to Piccolo and who was next to Bra. He dropped to his knees and cried. Why did he always realize to late? Why didn't anyone tell him what would happen. His father, his sister and his future self knew, why couldn't they tell him? Well they tried, for he was to damn stubborn, so he didn't listen. He regretted that. For he had wished that he could wish her back with the dragonballs. He could, but another tragedy had happened. What was it you ask? Will before I will have to continue lets go back to the beginning. Back to when M. Trunks came back. Back to When Pan was still alive. Back to when Trunks didn't realize whom he truly loved. Back to everything before this terrible destiny had come.

For you had read and now knew just a few things. Yet you know nothing. Lets go back in time for you to see, for you to understand and know what has happened between then and now. Then when you fully understand, we'll come back here. And let destiny continue. And when you do, what will happen to the rest of the Z-gang when the evil creatures come back? Will they ever come back? If they do, will the Earth come to the end? That will have to wait. Wait, until you fully know the story of what had happened between the loving past to the fearful future.

For you will see how Pan was. How everyone was. See how happy they were before…all this. Hopefully, everything in the fearful future could turn into a wonderful future for all.

Animepunkgirl97: UNTIL NEXT TIME!! And please excuse my horrible grammar I really am sorry! I am only 13 years old. And my grammar really sucks. You are confused about anything just send me a review about my story and what you are confused about, I will reply back and tell you what I was trying to say. Hopefully this chapter is clear. I only do this for fun and to help me build up my grammar. Buhbye for now!!!!


	2. author's note

Author's note

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry for not updating. It feels like forever right? I haven't update in like a year or something I'm not sure. However I'll try to continue my story " How it all began and changed" I have a huge writers block that lasted that long! Though my writer's block was only for this story, but with my other stories I don't have writers block. Does that even make sense? Well I don't think so. Anyways I hope you will forgive me. And if you have any ideas for my story please do so and give me a message on my fanfiction account so I can start writing again! I never really finish any of my stories because I get a lot of writers block. Though from now on, well after I finish this story, I will type up my stories and not put them up on fanfiction until I finish the whole story. So hopefully I can get this story finish and start other stories and put them up on and on quizilla too! Anyways keep looking out just in case I update on this story and try thinking of ideas for my story or stories!!!! Again I'm really really really sorry! Hopefully you'll forgive me and that I can repay you guys by updating! Though I'm really really busy so I don't have enough time to type up the stories and I'm lazy to, but I will try to overcome that trait of mine!

Your very sorry Author,

Animepunkgirl97

Ps. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!


	3. The Start

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DragonBall Z or the characters. I own only the characters that I made up.

"Blah"- Talking

'_Blah'_- Thinking

**Blah- **POV or a new place

_**blah- action in the dream (**_if there is one)

**Chapter 1: The Start**

**Pan's POV (in a dream)**

_**'**Where am I?' **I looked around to find out the location of my whereabouts. '**Oh my Dende! This place is where all Bulma's gatherings for the Z-Gangs!' **I had expected it to be beautiful, calming and colorful. Oh it was colorful. In all different shades of brown, red, black and gray. It was not in its normal state, normal colors. No more blazing green grass, no more baby blue skies, it is just dull gray and the leaves once were in varies of colors now in horrible boring colors. The ground was covered in a type of liquid. A liquid of unknown so far. What was it? Was it water? No it's different, it has a smell. Water doesn't have a smell. A type of smell that lingers through the air, giving you the shivers. The smell, it...it makes you think of horrible scenery, horrible thoughts. WHAT WAS IT?.. I leaned closer, smelling the liquid...**'No.. it cant be? Why? How!.. most importantly... WHOS?' **The liquid, the thing I dreaded most, blood. However I had no idea who it was coming from. Was it from the enemy or from a friend? **_

"_No." **I whispered. This couldn't be happening. Quickly standing and taking a glimpse around. It was my worst nightmare. Everywhere I Turned there's blood, but to put things worst there were bodies. Bodies that I knew. Bodies that belong to the Z-Gang or should I saw was...**_

"My,oh My. Dearest Pan. Why don't you come with me? That way your poor beloved and ex-mate will not die? Hmmm What do you say?"_ **the mysterious creature questioned. **_

_**In my heart I knew. **_

_**What will happen if I stayed?**_

_**Everyone will die! **_

_**I was the caused?**_

_**Or it was someone else?**_

_**Shaking my head. I had no idea what to do. What to say! How will they react when they find out? Will they feel betrayed, yet relief that the harm is gone? Or will they be in agony for losing another loved one? What will be the consequence of leaving? What about staying? WHAT DO I CHOICE! **_

_**After giving a sign of frustration, taking a deep breathe I made my decision. **_

_**If I leave, sure everyone would be upset. Although that wouldn't change the fact that my love doesn't love me at all. How he'll care less for his marrying that bimbo. Not only do I want to escape from him, it'll have my home once again in peace from the trouble. **_

"I'll go"

"Panny! NO! Don't leave! You can't! We need you! Don't go to this jerk!"

_'Oh my prince, if only you said "I" and not "we". Just maybe I would of stayed. But now it is too late. It is for the best...I hope..._

"Gomen love. I need to go. It'll be the best for this place. Gomen for everything. Demo, Aishiteru... Ja ne!" _**With that I disappeared by the horrible man who destroyed the harmony. I, unfortunately, missed the sadness and remorse of my true mate once those terrifying words left my mouth. I missed the words that came from his mouth, yet never reached my ears. I had left to quickly for both of our likings, but it was not our decision to leave so soon... It was that Thing's move... **_

^ END OF DREAM ^

TO REALITY

**Pan's POV**

_'Not another dream...Wait..Wait no! It was more of a nightmare...No that's not right either.. It's more of a vision. Yeah that's it!'_

Taking a swift glance at the clock, I shrieked in horror. I am going to be late if my tiny saiyan body doesn't get up!

_'Oh dear Dende! Please let me make it on time! Or I'll personally get you for this!' _Throwing off my dirty clothes and putting on anything in sight, yet comfortable in my liking. Soon afterward, I took off to the air for dear life.

**One a little Tower above the city**

"Psssh! At least thank me you brat! Dear Dende. You have no respect for your superior! Why I outta! Oh my I'm sounding a little bit of Vegeta and even said 'Dear Dende' When I'm Dende! Oh Dende! AHH! I DID IT AGAIN! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOOO!"

The little green lord was having an argument with himself...again...

'_Hopefully he gets under control and becomes sane..will as sane as possible for him that is...' _Mr. Popo thought whiling watching the poor lord fight with his green self.

**Back to Pan (Pan POV)**

Just in the nick of time, I made it. Casually walking into the Gravity room, like there was no panic attacks, moments before.

Once the door was shut and gravity was on, the frightful, yet useful match has began.

**Else where (in another dream) **

_**Coincidentally, this particular person is having the same dream, though we get to hear the words that were unreached to the female. **_

_**The final words in his dream was spoken by him**_. "Panny-chan! You don't have to be sorry. Aishiteru koi-bito. I'll get you and make you rightfully mine!" _**With a growl, he fled to help the others and inform them.**_

**END OF DREAM.**

**POV of the person who was dreaming **

He jumped out of bed. He didn't love Pan? Or did he? Pan didn't love him right? Oh boy! Hopefully not! He didn't want that! Plus it was just a nightmare! There will be no harm done? Or will there? No he had to stop thinking that way.

**Narrator POV**

How wrong you are. You are very wrong, young one. The worst is yet to come..._after _ your little vision/nightmare..Hopefully you and the others will realize in time.. For that way, the world will be in peace and not in horror. Or else your fate will be the same as alternative future in the android moments..TAKE CARE AND THINK WISELY!

**Authors note: sorry everyone but its for me to take off! Until next time. I promise it wont be a year to update... it'll come earlier than that...hopefully!**

**BUHBYE FOR NOW! R&R**


End file.
